The Right Way?
by sunshine7984
Summary: Kashino and Adou falling in love with Ichigo but Kanoko likes a Adou which cause a problem for the 4 lovers *summery edited*
1. Chapter 1

Me: I hope you can enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere

The Right Path?

Chapter 1

Ichigo's POV

It was a normal day like always. I least I hoped it was. I got up found out I was late and almost fell from the stairs again but, I was wrong. I had felt my face on the ground. Again I was late for class and my group got 5 point deduction. "You idiot be more prepared next time!" Kashino yelled in anger," I'm sorry, heheh." It felt like normal really till I noticed Kanako acting weird. Class ended and I had decided to go talk to Kanako, "Hey Kanako is something the matter?" Kanako answered with sadness in her voice," nothing, nothing is wrong better be getting my books for next class, bye."

Before I knew it kashino was screaming at me I didn't realy understand what he said but, whatever it was its time for food! Vanilla, Vanilla, Vanilla!""What Ichigo!" She answered annoyed. "Hey, did we have practice today?"

"Yeah, why?" Vanilla wondered. "Ahhhhh, I'm late!

Kashino's POV

"Ugh, is she late AGAIN," I whispered angrily. "Calm down Kashino, she probably on her way already." Adou calmly told him. Why am I the only one caring she's late? Without her we are going to fail which means we ALL fail. "Hanabusa stop looking at you in the mirror."" But I have to be perfect or Ichigo," he replied with no care at all.

Normal POV

I was running as fast as I could to the baking room but, I saw Kanako crying. "Hey kanako is something wrong? " I felt worried. Kanako came up and hugged me and started crying harder. She needed my help that's all I thought.

Kanako POV

Ichigo saw me what should I do don't want to feel ike she is guilty. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I busted into tears I needed to tell someone what had happened. "Ichigo, I heard Adou-un say he…..LIKES YOU!" I cried while telling her what I heard that afternoon. "WHAT! I thought he liked you, I'm sorry kanako I never meant this to happen." You could hear how sorry and embarrassed she was.

FLASHBACK!

I had gone back to the baking room to get my things that I had forgotten. I had seen the three princes in the classroom. They were talking about ICHIGO! "Kashino admit you like Ichigo and we can go back to baking." Adou asked him. You could see Kashino starting to blush. "Why do I have to tell you? We know you like her too." I told him. "ummm…w-where did y-you hear t-that." He had begun to stutter when he said that sentence. "Nowhere I had just assumed that..." Kashino began to say till he got cut off by Hanabusa. "Just calm down we all know ichigo likes me not you two," "Why you!" Kashino had gotten up to hit him but, Adou was trying to stop him. Till all of a sudden we had heard Kanako fall on the ground. We had all stared at her wondering if she had heard our conversation. "uhhh….I'm just going to get my books and leave.." Kanako softly whispered. You could tell she was avoiding eye contact we she got her books and left. We had nothing else to say.

Sunshine7984: Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions or if I should keep writing the story please review Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right Way**

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but for now enjoy the story I hope…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!

_Chapter 2_

_**Before FLASHBACK**_

All the boys had decided to practice ahead of time since Ichigo wasn't there yet. They were all practicing their specialties before Hanabusa interrupted the silence, "I wonder what's taking Ichigo so long to get here." Adou and Kashino had looked at Hanabusa when they heard his voice. Kashino looked annoyed when he heard that, "Of course you're annoyed because I was the one to say it," Hanabusa whispered. Adou had heard what Hanabusa whispered about and knew something was going to happen and he needed to make everyone calm down. Kashino was angry by what was said," What did u say flower boy," in an annoyed voice. Hanabusa knew what was going to happened but decided to go along with the argument, "Why are you angry Kashino all I said was Ichigo, is it wrong to say her name?," Hanabusa playfully said. "Why you." Kashino and Hanabusa kept talking back to each other while Adou tried to calm them down. Kashino thought it would be a good idea to throw some flour into Hanabusas' face. Adou just stood there and stared. "No you didn't Kashino!" Hanabusa was angry now. He decided to throw flour back. An all out food fight had started even Adou was in the food fight. After the food fight Ichigo had walked in the room not knowing what she was walking into. "Hey has anyone seen my special bracelet, Uh...What's going on?" They all had stopped and stared at her with a confused face. "Uh, Kashino started it I was trying to focus on my work when Kashino threw flour at me." Hanabusa kept staring at Kashino when he said that. "Hey! I wasn't the one who started talking 'bout Ichigo!" "Guys stop fighting I just came to see if anyone has found my special bracelet?" Ichigo was now looking everywhere in the kitchen not minding the place is covered in flour. She was making the kitchen an even more mess then it was in the beginning. "Amano calm down, now what took you so long!" Kashino angrily asked her. "Well sorry, I forgot I was too busy looking for my bracelet my!" Ichigo was desperately worried what happed with her bracelet. "Did you check your room?" Adou had tried to help her. "Umm...no, NO I DIDN'T CHECK! Thank you Adou I go look now." Ichigo being the empty minded she didn't even check her room to see if it was there. Ichigo was about to leave till Kashino shouted at Ichigo "Amano! What about practice!" "Oh yeah I'll come back in 10min so wait till then, see you in a bit!" and she left without a answer. "AMANO!" Kahino was now angry at Ichigo for being always doing things without him agreeing to it first.

15min later...

"Ugh, is she late AGAIN" I whispered angrily. "Calm don Kashino, she is probably on her way here already." Adou calmly told him. Why am I the only one caring she's late? Without her we are going to fail she is the leader guys! Hanabua stop looking at yourself in the mirror." "But I have to look perfect for Ichigo," he replied with no care at all to what Kashino had said. "Ugh!" Kashino was now angry. "Guys can we just go back to baking and wait till Ichigo comes back." Adou politely told them 2 guys. "Kashino did I just feel some jealousy coming from you?" "Why would I be JEALOUSE BAKA!" They had totally ignored what Adou had told them. "I don't know? Probably cause you like Ichigo!" "I D-DON'T L-L-IKE THAT PIG!" "Guy can we go back to baking." Adou wanted to calm down the argument. "Kashino admit you like Ichigo and we can go back to baking." Adou asked him. You could see Kashino starting to blush a shade of strawberry and started looking at the ceiling. "Why do I have to tell you? We know you like her too." Kashino told him now looking at him straight in the eyes. "Uh…w-where did y-you hear t-that." He had begun to stutter when he said that sentence. "Nowhere I just assumed since..." Kashino began to say till he got cut off by Hanabusa. "Just calm down we all know Ichigo likes me not you two." "Why you!" Kashino was about to hit him, but Adou had stop him before his fist touched his face. When all of a sudden we had heard someone fall on the ground near the table. We all began to stare at her wondering if she had heard our conversation we had. "Uh….I'm just going to get my books and leave don't worry I didn't hear anything." Kanako softly whispered. You could tell she was avoiding eye contact. She had gotten her books and left like nothing had happened. We had nothing else to say. We had all just stood with confused and worried looks on our faces. We had all just decided to cancel the rest of practice and we headed to our dorm room.

Me: So did you like it? I put the before flashback because I felt I needed to explain how they got in that situation. Thank for reading please review! See you in the next Chapter! :D


End file.
